Sammy the Gingerbread Slayer
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Winsister, Jared-Sam, Dexterine et Tididooo
1. Starring Sam Winchester

_A Winsister et Jared-Sam...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Sam étouffa un bâillement dans son poing et se glissa hors de son lit. Aussi silencieux qu'un ninja, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il était presque sorti de la chambre que la voix pleine de sommeil de son frère le stoppa.

« Sammy ? »

Sam soupira. Pas parce que Dean était incapable de le laisser aller pisser tranquillement au beau milieu de la nuit, non ça il avait l'habitude. Tout simplement parce qu'on avait déjà fait mieux, dans le rayon ninja.

« Je vais juste aux toilettes. Rendors-toi. » répondit-il en chuchotant.

Il regarda Dean reposer sa tête sur son oreiller et se rendormir avant de repartir. Dans le couloir, il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux sur la porte de la chambre de son père. C'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de subir un interrogatoire musclé pour une simple escapade aux toilettes.

Heureusement, Sam avait une technique. Il avançait à chaque fois que son père ronflait, ce qui faisait que si le plancher grinçait à ce moment-là, on ne l'entendait pas ou presque. Certes, la technique avait pour principal défaut qu'elle était inutilisable si John ne ronflait pas mais l'avantage, c'était que John ronflait quasiment tout le temps. C'était d'autant plus vrai s'il avait un coup dans le nez. Et avec tout le lait de poule qu'il avait bu ce soir, Sam aurait été sérieusement inquiet de ne pas entendre la Tronçonneuse Humaine.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était dans le séjour dont le sol était recouvert de moquette. _Sauvé_. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain lorsque quelque chose attira son attention sur la table à manger. Éclairée par les faibles lueurs dégagées par la guirlande lumineuse qui habillait fort mal leur sapin rachitique, la maison de pain d'épice qu'il avait fabriquée un peu plus tôt (bon, OK, Dean l'avait aidé. Mais juste un peu.) avait bougé.

Sam aurait voulu mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue mais il avait été élevé par John Winchester et s'il y'avait bien une chose que John Winchester détestait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on néglige ce genre de détails.

Alors il s'avança pour vérifier.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa que ses yeux ne lui avaient pas joué de tour. De minuscules bonshommes de pain d'épice sortaient de la maison, par la porte, par les fenêtres et même par la cheminée. Ils semblaient communiquer entre eux si on en jugeait par les étranges couinements qui ressemblaient un peu au bruit que font les jouets en caoutchouc pour chiens quand on marche dessus. Leurs visages étaient menaçants et les bonshommes déjà sortis étaient penchés les uns vers les autres avec des airs de conspirateurs.

Et là, Sam comprit. Ils se préparaient à passer à l'attaque.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sam recula jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans lâcher le QG des envahisseurs des yeux. A l'aveuglette, il glissa sa main le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape la pelle que son père avait laissée là après avoir déblayé la neige de l'entrée.

Alors, il poussa un cri de guerre tout à fait impressionnant (un beuglement chevrotant en vérité, mais c'est pas toujours évident d'être viril et intimidant quand on commence à muer) et se rua vers la table, la pelle levée au-dessus de la tête.

Un seul coup et la maison fut magistralement réduite en un épais magma brunâtre. Les bonshommes qui avaient eu le temps de s'éloigner piaillèrent de terreur en courant dans tous les sens. Certains sautèrent et s'écrasèrent au sol ; d'autres, plus malins, se laissèrent glisser le long des pieds de tables avant de chercher refuge sous les meubles.

Mais Sammy était lancé et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il les traqua et les extermina les uns après les autres avec une détermination farouche jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Il saisit le dernier survivant entre son index et son pouce et le leva au niveau de son visage. Le bonhomme brandit son poing de pain d'épice et se mit à pépier furieusement.

Sam éclata de rire. Un rire de dément comme on n'en entend qu'à la télé, un de ces rires qui filent la chair de poule. Puis il fourra le bonhomme dans sa bouche et l'avala tout rond.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son père et son frère étaient là, l'observant avec des yeux ronds, et que la lumière avait été allumée.

« Les bonshommes de pain d'épice… Ils voulaient nous attaquer et nous tuer dans notre sommeil. Alors je les ai tous exterminés ! » se justifia-t-il en regardant dans tous les sens, cherchant un endroit où cacher discrètement la pelle qui était à ses pieds.

Dean leva les yeux vers son père qui hocha de la tête.

« Euh… bien joué Sammy…» le félicita Dean en l'entraînant vers la chambre, un bras autour de ses épaules. « Allez viens, on va se coucher maintenant. »

Tout devint flou dans la tête de Sam.

L'instant d'après, il dormait comme un bébé.


	2. Starring Dean Winchester

_... ainsi qu'à Dexterine et Tididooo  
_

* * *

Dean poussa un grognement dans son oreiller. Pourquoi son frère éprouvait-il le besoin de faire un bruit de tous les diables lorsqu'il se levait au beau milieu de la nuit ? D'ailleurs, il comptait faire quoi à cette heure-ci ?

« Sammy ? » demanda-t-il dans un coassement digne d'un crapaud.

« Je vais juste aux toilettes. Rendors-toi. » lui répondit son petit frère.

Comment Sam parvenait à se montrer agacé et amusé dans un simple chuchotement, Dean ne le comprenait pas. Et il s'en foutait pas mal, d'ailleurs. C'était vraiment pas l'heure pour se poser des questions existentielles sur la bizarrerie ambiante de son frangin.

Il baragouina quelque chose avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller. Il essaya de se rendormir, se tournant encore et encore pour trouver une position confortable, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, lui aussi avait drôlement envie de pisser. Il attendit quelques minutes que son frère revienne parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'imprudence d'entrer dans la salle de bain alors que son frère s'y trouvait encore, il avait surpris Sam très occupé avec sa main droite. Et même s'il était soulagé que son frère ait enfin compris à quoi d'autre pouvait lui servir son engin (c'est que Sam n'était pas vraiment une flèche dans certains domaines…), ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie de revoir, bien au contraire.

Un cri étranglé lui parvint de la pièce d'à côté et Dean se retrouva à courir dans le couloir en une fraction de seconde. Il se revit mentalement en train de tracer des lignes de sel sous la porte et sous les fenêtres, ça ne pouvait donc pas être un esprit ou un démon. Mais ça n'était pas rassurant pour autant.

Il alluma la lumière et…

Sam était à quatre pattes, la tête contre le sol et le bras plongé sous le meuble télé.

« Ah ah je t'ai eu, saloperie ! » éructa le cadet.

Sam parlait à… Non, Dean ne rêvait pas. Il parlait à sa main. Ce qui était déjà flippant en soi mais Dean eut l'impression de basculer dans la quatrième dimension lorsque son frère porta ses doigts à la bouche et se mit à mâcher un truc invisible. Le comble de l'horreur fut atteint lorsque Sam se mit à rire comme un dingo évadé de l'asile.

Au moment où Dean allait se pincer pour tenter de se réveiller, il sentit la main de son père se pauser sur son épaule, chaude et rassurante.

« Les bonshommes de pain d'épice… Ils voulaient nous attaquer et nous tuer dans notre sommeil. Alors je les ai tous exterminés ! » expliqua Sam qui essayait difficilement de cacher sa fierté tout en ayant l'air contrit d'avoir été surpris de cette manière.

Dean tourna la tête vers son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire exactement ? Gifler son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la raison ou rentrer dans son jeu ? John hocha la tête, ce qui aurait pu vouloir dire à peu près tout et n'importe quoi mais que Dean interpréta comme la seconde solution.

« Euh… bien joué Sammy…» complimenta-t-il, un peu incertain. « Allez viens, on va se coucher maintenant. »

Sam le suivit sans faire de vagues, se coucha et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire _'vampire'_. Dean l'observa un instant, craignant que Sam ne se relève en criant au complot extraterrestre puis se coucha à son tour avant de se rappeler quelque chose.

Il avait toujours envie de pisser.


End file.
